The unexpected kiss
by locoanime
Summary: Basically, something has happened between some members of the guild. Maybe between Lucy and Natsu perhaps...


Warning: I am a new writer, but no stranger to anime. this is a little short story of Fairy Tail's own Natsu and Lucy.

Lucy and Levy are walking back to the guild hall on a hot afternoon, after spending the entire morning reading at the library.

"Man, I shouldn't have read all those books." said Lucy with a Yawn.

"What?! You can't be tired already Lucy!" replies Levy in shock.

" I'm sorry Levy I'm Just not used to reading every morning, even with these super-speed glasses.

Just then, as the girls are approaching the guild, they see Natsu flying out of the window, and nearly crushing Lucy.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" screams Natsu, followed by the loud *BOOM* from his impact into the hard, stone, pavement.

Just as Natsu crashes into the pavement, Erza comes out with a very, very angry and serious expression on her face.

"Don't you ever touch my strawberry cake again, Natsu!" Says Erza, screaming in Natsu's ear, nearly bursting his eardrum.

"I'm sorry Erza, It won't happen ever again!" replies Natsu, His voice weary, and struck with fear.

Erza stomps away, after apologizing to Levy and Lucy.

"what happened Nats-" says Lucy,but realizes he's out cold.

Lucy calls her spirit Taurus, to haul Natsu back to Lucy's place.

"Thanks Taurus." says Lucy, once they are all back at Lucy's place, and Natsu is resting on Lucy's bed.

"No fair, why can't I rest on your bed, Luc-" Taurus is cut off because Lucy sends him back to the spirit world.

"It's OK Levy, you can go. I'm pretty sure I can handle Natsu on my own." says Lucy

"OK. Do you want me to tell everybody he's here?" replied Levy.

"No! the last thing I need is the entire guild marching over to my house." said Lucy, with wide eyes.

"OK, see you guys later!" said Levy,as she was walking out of Lucy's house.

Just as Levy closes the door, Natsu Murmurs something.

"Lucy." His voice was so faint, but Lucy could hear it as clear as day.

"Natsu? Are you alright?" said Lucy as she rushed over to Natsu's side.

Lucy could tell he was having a bad dream. His eye lids were scrunched up and his breathing was hard, fast, and loud.

Natsu immediately woke up screaming "Lucccyyyyy!"

Lucy was so stunned in shock she fell backwards, the air from her lungs escaping.

Natsu did the same, except of falling on his back, he landing on Lucy.

"OW! Natsu, what do you think you're doi-" Lucy was cut off. she was stunned in shock because now, Natsu layed on top of Lucy, hugging her.

"Natsu..." Her voice trailed off and a moment of silence followed.

"I lost you Lucy, you were gone. Just like that." said Natsu, tears flowing down his face.

"Natsu, what happened?!" said Lucy, her heart racing.

"I can't explain it, all I remember is you not by my side." He looked up at Lucy. "You were gone, and there was nothing I could do!"

Natsu buried his face into Lucy's abdimin. Lucy could hear his muffling cry's.

"Natsu, it's alright. I'm right here. Please don't cry, you're scaring me." said Lucy her voice trembling with worry.

"Look Natsu I don't know what's happened but maybe I can-"

Natsu had reached up to Lucy's face, and was kissing her.

Lucy's thoughts- What-What is happening? why is he kissing me? Am I really that special to him? And why did I so hot all of a sudden?

Lucy could feel his tears still coming fresh off his cheeks, and she noticed how hot he was.

The kiss ended, and Natsu could see her dumbstruck face. As soon as he did he got off of Lucy, and sat next to her.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Lucy. I should have just-"

Lucy had then kissed Natsu back.

Natsu was in shock as well, but then he wrapped his arms around her. It felt so right, this feeling they both had felt so right, and as the kiss ended Lucy gazed into Natsu's eyes, and as she did Natsu pushed Lucy against the wall.

Lucy's gaze still locked onto Natsu's eyes, and as it seemed Natsu was heading in for another kiss, instead he hugged her and murmured so gently in her ear: "I love Lucy."

He lifted his head from her shoulder and Lucy began to cry as well.

"What's wrong Lucy? Did I hurt you? are you OK?!"

"I'm fine Natsu, I just...I never knew you felt this way about me and...it's just so overwhelming..." Her voice trailed off and Natsu could see the incontent on Lucy's face. He began to worry... Had he done the right thing by telling Lucy about his feelings for her? He didn't know...

"but... I was also worried you didn't love me. because... " Natsu could almost feel the words she was about to say come off her lips, and as he did, his heart began to race.

"because...I love you too, Natsu." Lucy finally whispered.

Standing there against the wall, with their eyes still locked onto one another's made both their hearts race. And as they stilled gazed into one anothers eyes Natsu whispered "I love you...don't ever leave me, Lucy."

Lucy hugged him, forcing herself off the wall, and it was such a surprise to Natsu, He fumbled backwards, Lucy still grasping him. They fell onto Lucy's bed.

"I will never leave you Natsu... Never." murmured lucy.

As the sun began to sink form it's high throne in the sky, they kissed once more sinking into the pink sheets of Lucy's bed.

I hope you guys liked it. My heart was racing as I typed this. please comment, I would like to see what people think of this, or what I should write next.


End file.
